bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Shura Kirigakure
c | birthday = April 23 | age = | gender = Female | height = 169 cm | weight = | blood type = A | affiliation = True Cross Order | previous affiliation = | occupation = Teacher | previous occupation = | team = | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | base of operations = True Cross Order, Valley of Screams | relatives = | education = | shikai = Kusanagi | bankai = Unknown |manga debut = Unknown | anime debut = | video game debut = | japanese voice = N/A | english voice = | spanish voice = }} Appearance Shura possesses long, red hair with yellow ends that resemble flames. Her eyes are purple, and she has a curvaceous figure. She is usually seen wearing a very revealing bikini top, along with shorts and sometimes with stockings as the bottom part of her outfit or also wearing a denim jacket. After she is assigned to become a Exorcist, Shura starts wearing an unbuttoned school jacket and a tie. She also has large breasts which Samael considers larger than Sakura 's Personality Shura has a rather laid-back personality and uses slang; using yer instead of your . She is also noted to be rather blunt, speaking freely about sensitive topics, as well as not being hesitant in pointing out others' flaws. Even with her superiors, she is not afraid to challenge them, which on a few occasions resulted in physical conflict. She often slacks off, and would rather drink and let others do work. She truly despises Angel and does not think too highly of him. Powers and Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Shura has shown during each of his fights to be extremely proficient in combat with this sword, as he is able to slice apart an energy blast from Yukio effortlessly, and cut a Arrancar in half with relative ease. Shunpo Master: He is perceived to be so fast that one cannot discern even being attacked by him until after it has taken place. His immense speed is demonstrated during his fight on Hueco Mundo, where he nonchalantly appears beside Harribel, and then immediately evades a point blank slash, before once again appearing behind the Arrancar, taking her by surprise. Immense Spiritual Pressure: His spiritual power is immensely high. His energy is intense enough to make opponents with high levels of energy sweat in fear. When releasing his spiritual pressure, it can create a shockwave strong enough to affect a considerable area and launch back weaker individuals. Zanpakutou : In its sealed form, Kusanagi is slightly longer than an ordinary katana. The tsuba has an oval shape, and the handle is red. *'Shikai': Kusanagi' Shikai command is . In its Shikai, Kusanagi takes the form of a purple longsword. She wins a dark purple blade with green circular notches up the entire length. Kusangi´s hilt is the same deep green as the notches upon the blade, and is endorned with the decrative shape of a snake, and the handle is dark purple as the blade is with a green wrapping for grip. :Shikai Special Ability: Kusanagi's Shikai is largely used for melee combat, but possesses some known special abilities. :* : By condense spiritual energy within the Kusanagi, Shura can swing the blade to generate a powerful cutting wave of invisible energy. Once the energy has been built up within the blade during the thread multiple waves can be shot out, and up to three can be launched at once. :* : An illusory figure of snakes appears behind Rin for extra sparkle, when the snakes pass over the enemy, the enemy loses its hollow power and traits like regeneration. *'Bankai': Not Yet Revealed Category:Lucda Mayer Category:Shinigami